


How are you feeling?

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [33]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Healing, King Stoneheart - Freeform, Protective Sansa Stark, Robb Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: “How are you feeling today?” Sansa asked Robb, as she did every morning
Relationships: Robb Stark & Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	How are you feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr a while ago and I’m now transferring it here.
> 
> For the prompt: Angst/fluff 19 How are you feeling today? Uhm...Sibling moment bw Robb and Sansa, please.

“How are you feeling today?” Sansa asked Robb, as she did every morning. 

Sometimes he answered her, sometimes he did not. It depended on a lot of things.

“Human.” He answered with a wry smile. 

It was a good day then. One where he was more Robb than King Stoneheart. 

Sansa smiled back.

“I am pleased.” She said, “Would you like to come down to the hall to break your fast, or would you like to eat up here?”

Simple choices, easy questions. Things they had found made him feel more human more often. No consequence choices, ones that let him have control without falling into the pit of revenge and violence where she had found him.

He was still King in the North, still technically the monarch, but Sansa made most of the day to day ruling decisions. A decree that Robb had made, one which kept him from destroying their people and land during a Stoneheart day.

He hadn’t come back right, but that was ok, because he had still fought for their family, he had still rescued Sansa. He was still Robb at the very core of himself, even when his humanity seemed like a distant thing.

Sansa loved Robb and Robb loved Sansa, and they would protect each other from anything. She protected him from himself, from those lords who sought to use him to further their own agenda; and he protected her from unwanted suitors, from those men who had lusted after her body and her claim since she was but twelve. 

It worked for them, and one day Sansa hoped that the rest of their siblings would return to them. 

But for the time being it was just she and Robb.

“In the hall, I think.” Robb answered, after a few moments of thought. 

“An excellent choice.” Sansa’s smile widened as she took her brother by the hand to lead him to the Hall.

It was not often he ate with everyone else, and she always wanted to celebrate when he did.

People stared at them as they entered, but there were no whispers about them. It was merely peculiar to see them both, their matching hair and eyes and the thick scar wound around Robb’s neck. 

No one ever really got used to the hideous reminder that their king had died.

Sansa herself was not used to it, but that was alright. She would stay by his side for as long as he needed her, just as he would stay by her side for as long as she needed him.

They had lost almost everything to betrayal and the Lannisters, but at least they had each other. And no force would ever part them again. 


End file.
